one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Owain vs. Zeke
Both sword-masters claim to wield tremendous power, one wielding an uncontrollable blade hand, and one sealing a disastrous power behind his eyepatch. Which sword-master of tremendous responsibility can over power the other? Who do you think will win? Owain Zeke Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! ''' '''60 SECONDS! MELEE! FIGHT Within the stomach of Uraya, two cloaked figures stood on top of a cliff, overlooking the vast fields of the titan. The two had heard tell that the Aegis and her driver were heading this way. And some say that the driver is just a kid. Now, how could one of those figures, Zeke, the Zekenator, allow a Blade as powerful as the Aegis to be in that guy's possession. However, it'd seem that Zeke and his mighty Blade, Pandoria, and their lovely mascot, Turters, wouldn't seem to be the only people hanging around here. Shortly behind them, a man wearing yellow, wielding a sword strangely, and ruffled hair, wondered what he was doing here. This was Owain, son to Lissa. He was supposed to find Lucina and his parents, and hopefully help them prevent his future. He walked out along the cliff, and noticed the cloaked figures. Maybe they could direct them. He approached, ready to speak with them, when they began speaking. Zeke: Those guys should be here at any moment. And when they do, that Aegis is as good as ours. This sparked Owain's interest. Could these guys be planning to rob some unfortunate traveler? Owain: What do you mean, "good as yours"? The cloaked figures turned around, and spied the strange man. Zeke: How long were you there? Owain: Long enough to hear your plans about pilfering some travelers! Owain made another strange pose, but, based on context clues, Zeke and Pandoria guessed it was supposed to be him preparing to fight. Zeke: You must be mistaken. I don't see any Blade with you, so I don't see how you expect to stand a chance. Owain: I've a blade right here! As Owain spoke, he waved his sword to draw attention. Owain: You'd better cease now. My sword hand is already thirsting for blood, and you two are the only ones nearby. If you seek life, you'd best leave those travelers alone! Zeke: Heh. You think some "sword hand" stands a chance against Zeke von Genbu?! The Zekenator?! As he spoke, he threw off his cloak, Pandoria doing the same. The two cloaked figures were exposed, one being an eye-patch wearing man with a blue vest and no shirt. Next to him was a lady dressed in lavender, bore lightbulbs where her shoulders should be, at the end of her tail, and on top of her green hair like a top hat. Zeke reached behind him, and pulled forth a giant blade. Zeke: Or his trusty Blade, Pandoria?! Or my trusty Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher! He pulled forth his giant blade, pointing it threateningly at Owain. Its edges were lined with a neon blue light, and blue, vein-like patterns ran all throughout the blade. Owain: I grew in a world where the citizen had to grow strong to survive! I sought out the blade of legend and song, and fought my way out and back to this world! Surely my sword hand can withstand your malicious dreamsmasher! Zeke: Hah! You dare underestimate me and my blade?! Owain: Hardly. I simply have confidence in my sword hand! Zeke: Let's put that to the test then! With that, the two charged at each other, blade first. Bear your power! FIGHT! *60 Owain and Zeke both lunged at each other, blade outstretched. Despite their stylish attack, the duo missed. They both looked over their soldier at each other, then spun around, swinging their blades as they spun, and they each clashed, their weapons locked. The two were struggling against each other, grunting as their blades locked. With a strong shove, Zeke knocked Owain away, who stumbled on one foot. Zeke lunged forth and slammed his dreamsmasher towards Owain, but the one with the sword hand dipped away from the strike. He spun forth, and swung against Zeke's chest, dealing damage to him. He spun the other way, slicing again. Owain did a midair somersault, blade outstretched, and sliced Zeke vertically. However, at that, Zeke kicked Owain away, quickly following up with a slow, powerful swing into him. With a backswing, he hit Owain away. He leapt towards him, slamming the dreamsmasher upon his head. *55 Owain recovered, and lunged. But Zeke blocked the attack. He then parried the blow, and batted Owain away with another swing. Zeke ran forth, shouting as he chased after Owain. However, Owain recovered, and slashed down at the charging Zeke, stopping him. He delivered several jabs at him with the sword, delivering multiple blows and scuffing him up. With one chop, Owain hit Zeke away. *50 Zeke thrust his mighty weapon skyward, and then aimed it towards Owain, unleashing a mighty, electrical beam towards him. OWain was caught too off guard to dodge it, so he reflexively brought up his blade to stop it. Unfortunately, the beam broke his defenses, harming him. Owain: Argh! Owain's heels dragged through the floor, slowing him down. At that, Zeke dramatically approached, raising his sword overhead. With a mighty swing, he attempted to swing his blade upon Owain, but he dodged-rolled to the left, evading the slam. Coming out of the dodge, he got up onto his feet and lunged towards Zeke. Realizing he was coming in, but not having enough time to completely pull his sword up for a counterattack, he instead puled up his sword to stop the attack just in time. He then batted the sword away, forcing Owain back. After batting it away, he attempted another swing upon the Myrmidon. Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Battles Category:Somebody495